lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Libros de la estantería de Jack
Los siguientes libros han sido identificados en la estantería de Jack. (Los libros están listados desde arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha.) La estantería en sí parece ser una IKEA «Kilby». Arriba de la estantería # Carpeta de tres anillos (negra y fina) # Carpeta de tres anillos (negra y fina) # Carpeta de tres anillos (negra, fina y con letras amarillas «¿…OGICAL?») # Carpeta de tres anillos (blanca y fina) # Carpeta de tres anillos (gris y fina) # West’s Business Law # Compton's Encyclopedia Vol. 23 # Glencoe Clinical Procedures for Medical Assisting # Harrison's Platinum Edition Primer estante # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # Information Systems Management in Practice, de Barbara C. McNurlin y Ralph H. Sprague # Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order, de George Johnson # Dark Horse, de Tami Hoag # identificar # Parker's Astrology, de Julia y Derek Parker # ____ Student’s Yearbook # Book of the Year 1976 # identificar # identificar # Pale Horse Coming, de Stephen Hunter # Nighttime is My Time, de Mary Higgins Clark # The Greatest Generation, de Tom Brokaw # identificar # Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series), de Carrie R. Leana y Daniel C. Feldman # identificar # Skinny Dip, de Carl Hiaasen # Redemption, de Leon Uris Segundo estante # identificar # Two Dollar Bill, de Stuart Woods # Domes of Fire, de David Eddings # The Power of Beauty, de Nancy Friday # Valhalla Rising, de Clive Cussler # No Place Like Home, de Mary Higgins Clark # identificar # Hearts in Atlantis, de Stephen King # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, de J.K. Rowling # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. I) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) *Trofeo de ciclismo # identificar # identificar # Eleventh Hour, de Catherine Coulter # identificar # Easy Prey, de John Sandford Tercer estante # The Spirit of Christmas # identificar # The 12-Minute Total Body Workout, de Joyce L. Vedral # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 14 # McNally's Folly, de Vincent Lardo # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 14' # Astrological Patterns # Reader's Digest Condensed Book (título ilegible) # Holy Bible # Dirty Work, de Stuart Woods # Chains of Command, de William J. Caunitz (?) # identificar # Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders, de Alfred P. Fishman # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # The Scottish Bride, de Catherine Coulter # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar Cuarto estante *Palos de golf en frente de varios libros. # identificar # identificar # identificar # Scientific Genius, de Dean Kenneth Simonton # A History of World Societies, de John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill y Patricia Buckley Ebrey # identificar # International Book of ____ (?) # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Libro de referencias # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) Quinto estante # Encyclopedia Americana (vol. ?) # Encyclopedia Americana (vol. 12) # Encyclopedia Americana (vol. 13) # America: Land of Beauty and Splendor # identificar # identificar # The Bailey Chronicles, de Catherine Cookson # Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment, de Stephen Kiernan # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # identificar # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 2 # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 15 # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 1 Estante inferior # identificar # identificar # identificar Ver también *Libros de la estantería de Ben *Obras literarias *Lost Book Club - un apartado del sitio web de la ABC donde hay una lista de libros, incluyendo aquellos vistos en estanterías. *Club literario de Lostpedia en inglés en:Books on Jack's shelf Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Libros Categoría:Listas